


Pat-a-Cake

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Baking, Gen, Just Sibling Things, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: "Last night we accidentally made ten cakes." Just some platonic Intruality shenanigans? Or some creativitwins bonding, if you're feeling that more!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Pat-a-Cake

“What _happened_ here?!” Patton gasped loudly, stopping dead a step into the kitchen. 

From behind him in the living room a sleepy voice replied, and Patton heard someone he hadn’t noticed on his way past get up from the sectional and approach. "Last night we accidentally made ten cakes,” Remus explained, entirely too casually for someone who’d _accidentally made ten cakes_. 

Okay, so, this wasn’t ideal. “Ten cakes is like, maybe a few too many?” Patton suggested with a wince, looking at the chaos- _and cake, shit there was so much cake_ \- littering the kitchen. Some of the plates held what were more accurately describable as crumb mountains and some were more like a terrifying sugary egg soup, and _all_ of them needed to be gone like, as soon as possible. “Why didn’t you just _give up_?!” He turned to the twin lounging in the doorway, catching him mid-yawn. 

Remus looked at him and shrugged, rubbing at his eyes. “Seemed like a good idea at the time. Roman was like, _super_ sure we’d get it right at some point. We were pretty fuckin’ close by the end, actually.” 

Patton eyed the ‘cakes’ doubtfully. “Um, _sure_ … Look just help me clean this up and we’ll forget about it. Actually no, not forget about it; you can owe me one. And where is Roman anyway?” 

“He’s still asleep. You want me to fetch him?” 

“No,” Patton replied, tapping his chin in thought. “Actually that’s fine. I still need to get him back for the slippers incident. Your favour can be to help me with that.”

Remus grinned, excitement and anticipation waking him up faster than coffee ever could. “Sounds fuckin’ A, I’m in.” He grabbed a trash bag and set to work as Patton directed while Patton outlined the plan, both quickly buzzing with mischievous glee.

“Okay, so here’s what I’m thinking- Roman loves that sword of his right? What if we were to _replace_ …” 


End file.
